Everlasting Warmth
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Novel yang kubawa ini adalah satu-satunya novel yang tak pernah habis kubaca. Karena ukurannya terlalu tebal? Karena aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk membacanya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, novel ini seakan-akan tidak membiarkanku lari dari dunianya. A RivaEre drabble.


**Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

**x**

**Everlasting Warmth by Mizuhashi Azumi**

**x**

**Cover image by Spectra Kei Len Kagamine**

**x**

**A RivaEre drabble, Eren's POV**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suasana di malam hari sangatlah indah. Malam yang gelap dipenuhi oleh sinar terang dari lampu-lampu yang menyala di penjuru kota. Jalanan yang ramai membuat suasana semakin semarak. Padahal sudah musim gugur, tapi tetap saja jumlah orang-orang yang keluar di malam hari masih banyak seperti biasanya.

Musim gugur. Dimana suhu panas dari musim panas perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sejuk, angin mulai menampakkan dirinya, dan daun-daun mulai berubah menjadi kecoklatan lalu jatuh dari dahannya.

Meskipun baru memasuki musim gugur dan belum memasuki musim dingin, tapi orang-orang sudah memakai pakaian—jaket atau mantel, syal—yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Terlebih lagi di malam hari yang suhunya memang sedikit mendingin. Kau tidak ingin kan terserang flu hanya karena memakai pakaian tipis? Konyol sekali kan?

Malam ini, aku berjalan menyusuri kota. Suasana malam hari yang gemerlap, aku sangat menyukainya. Kulihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang, aku suka keramaian yang teratur seperti ini. Sambil memeluk sebuah buku, aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah kafe dan masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah duduk dan memesan menu, aku membuka buku yang kupeluk sepanjang jalan tadi. Buku yang lumayan tebal untuk ukuran sebuah novel. Novel, aku suka sekali membacanya. Ketika sedang serius membaca, seakan-akan dirimu terhisap ke dalam novel tersebut. Hingga di sekelilingmu hilang eksistensinya dan hanya dirimu seorang yang ada di dunia imajinasimu.

Tapi, novel yang kubawa ini adalah satu-satunya novel yang tak pernah habis kubaca. Karena ukurannya terlalu tebal? Karena aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk membacanya? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, novel ini seakan-akan tidak membiarkanku lari dari dunianya.

Novel ini menceritakan tentang kisah cinta sepasang kekasih. Mulai dari kisah yang manis hingga pahit sekalipun dibeberkan dalam novel ini. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka yang tak diduga hingga berpisahnya mereka oleh perkara maut.

Aku menyesap teh panas yang sudah terhidang di mejaku. Hangat sekali. Sehangat cerita dari novel yang kupegang saat ini. Ya, begitu membacanya kau akan merasakan kehangatan dalam hatimu. Seakan-akan menyelimuti hati yang sedang gundah atau sedih, sampai muncul rasa damai menguar di hatimu.

Ah, kapan aku akan selesai membaca novel ini? Pertanyaan itu terus beputar-putar di otakku. Daripada disebut "tidak bisa menyelesaikannya", aku lebih menganggapnya "enggan untuk menyelesaikannnya". Aku tidak ingin menyentuh halaman terakhir novel ini, tapi aku sudah puas dengan ceritanya hingga aku tidak ingin membacanya lagi.

Membaca novel ini seakan-akan membaca kehidupanku sendiri. Rasanya, novel ini adalah cermin dari perjalanan hidupku sampai saat ini. Ah bukan—sampai perjalanan hidup pengarang novel ini berakhir.

_** Novel ini kupersembahkan untuk kekasihku tercinta, Eren Jaeger. Yang sudah menemaniku hingga saat ini.**_

Namaku tertulis di halaman pengantar novel ini. Aku selalu tersenyum jika membaca kutipan itu.

Dan terkadang juga menangis.

Sayang sekali, pengarang novel ini sudah tiada. Meninggalkan dunia tanpa pamit begitu saja, namun meninggalkan jejak abadi dalam kebangaannya sebagai seorang novelis.

_** Our History by Levi Rivaille.**_

Ketika membaca judul novel ini, aku mengucapnya berkali-kali dalam hati. Bagaikan mantra yang membuat dirimu tersihir untuk tidak lari dari dunia imajinasi.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan novel yang kupegang. Kemudian aku memuntahkan seluruh isi perasaanku, teriakan hatiku yang tak sampai. Hingga air mata membasahi halaman novel—yang terbuka—yang menutupi wajahku.

Seperti yang kubilang, novel ini penuh kehangatan. Kehangatan cinta yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Kehangatan cinta yang selalu menyelimuti hati, meskipun dua insan telah terpisah oleh dunia yang berbeda.

Aku mencintaimu, Rivaille. Terima kasih atas kehangatan cinta yang kau berikan padaku.

* * *

Halo~ saya Azumi dan saya newbie di fandom SnK Indo ini. Salam kenal~ 8D

Sebenernya saya sering masuk ke fandom SnK Indo tapi sebagai silent reader aja *pluk* kemudian fanfic-fanfic yang udah saya baca menggugah saya untuk bikin fanfic lagi. Tapi ya... sekarang saya cuma kuat sampe drabble doang, akibat WB yang menyerang sejak 2 tahun lalu _(:'D

Drabble ini juga sebenarnya entri untuk lomba flash fiction di suatu blog, tapi saya gak lolos seleksi. Jadi daripada dibiarin nganggur saya ubah sedikit dan jadilah ini, hehe... oh dan sempet galau juga mikir nama penanya Rivaille. Tadinya cuma mau pake Rivaille aja tapi kayaknya kependekan, jadilah Levi Rivaille yang kepake hohoho

Udah deh segitu aja capcusnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review drabble ini, semoga berkesan untuk kalian semua~ :D


End file.
